Solo quiero una cosa!
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: Porque maureen asesino a camille, alec no dejaba d preguntárselo y ahora comenzara a tener respuestas y muchas mas cosas pasaran. Historia desarrollada luego de CoLS al momento que maureen le confiesa a alec q ella asesino a camille y las consecuencias que esto trae! tiene sus momentos Sizzy
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: estos personajes no pertenecen a mi , son de su creadora cassandra clare.

espero q les guste! version en español de "all i ever wanted is him!"

Capitulo 1: Matar la hace feliz

Alec se quedo mirando atonito a maureen mientras esta simplemente salia de entre las sombras para ver mas cerca al chico que estaba parado frente a ella sin moverse como si de un animal extraño se tratara, - "Bueno despues de todo soy un vampiro", ella penso, ya podiendolo mirar frente a frente vio como el chico parecia haber estado llorando tenia los pomulos con un ligero tono rojiso que resaltaban en su piel y una lagrima asomaba en la linea de sus ojos, alec reacciono rapidamente al ver a la pequeña chica ensangrentada venir y levanto su espada serafin para impedirle que siguiera adelante, pero maureen simplemente sonrio de una forma tonta- "En serio quieres matarme alec?", - "Para ti soy alexander, vampiro. Que has hecho con camille? tiene que ser mentira que la has matado, esa no es su sangre!, responde que has hecho¿?.

-Oh, pero lo es, repondio esta con una sonrisa diabolica cruzando sus labios. - Que te hace pensar lo contrario¿? La ves alrrededor¿?, -Lo ultimo que hizo fue traicionarte y por su culpa terminaste con tu amado novio, no es asi¿?. Alec la miraba estupefacto no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que veia, venia con la intencion de matar a camille, ella lo traiciono y le envio un mensaje a magnus para que este se diera cuenta lo que el habia estado haciendo, queria matarla con sus propias manos pero ver a esa pequeña niña de apenas unos 14 años totalmente llena de sangre le hizo dar vuelta a su estomago,-" Como pudo pasar esto?" ,no dejaba de pensar.

-"C...Como hiciste esto Maureen¿?", el vacilo - "Porque¿?", ella se rio como si lo que fuera dicho alec fuera sido gracioso,-"Ya te lo dije", respondio,-"Acaso no escuchas cuando te hablan o esa no es una cualidad de los de tu clase¿?", Alec ya empezaba reaccionar de su shock se acerco a esta junto a su espada serafin brillando entre la oscuridad del salon -"RESPONDE!, Grito, -"me estoy artando de tus juegos"... -"Que le hiciste a camille!?".

Maureen exasperada porque ese chico era sumamente tonto o simplemente no queria ver la verdad, rio una vez mas solamente para ver a aquel chico quebrarse mientras ella disfrutaba como la miraba como si no supiera que hacer con ella.- "Te lo dije, La mate, alexander, ella es o mejor dicho fue la jefa del clan de vampiros de nueva york y Yo simplemente quiero ser la jefa ahora. Este ahora la miraba con mas asombro pero algo en su miraba habia cambiado, Rabia quizas?, maureen penso. -"Asi que hice lo que tenia que hacer, alguien me dijo que se estaba escondiendo en este lugar, algo patetico incluso para ella si me lo preguntas, No esperaba verme a mi; de hecho cuando llegue, ella penso que era un tal magnus y cuando cruce a su vista no sabia que pensar de mi, incluso tenia la misma miraba que tienes tu ahora y el resto de la historia queda en tus manos alexander, pero creeme camille esta muerta, ya no es la jefa del clan, AHORA YO LO SOY".

Alexander tratando de procesar lo que la niña le estaba diciendo, finalmente aclaro su voz para sonar mas seguro de lo que se sentia - "La mataste", dijo este , -"A sangre fria, porque quieres ser la jefa de un clan¿? TU¿?, una simple niña¿? , Esta le respondio con una fria directamente a sus ojos, alexander se estremecio - Como un ser tan pequeño puede ser tan intimidante¿?- pensaba este. - "Ella (camille), no es la primera persona que matas, Cierto¿?, Maureen lo seguia mirando como si de una preza se tratara y con una sonrisa estupida que alec queria borrar de su pequeño rostro. - "Me han hablado de ti", Alec Vacilo - "simon te mordio", al escuchar el nombre de simon la pequeña chica hizo una mueca algo imperceptible pero alec que la miraba fijamente noto como se le tensaban los hombros y al instante esa tension desaparecio, este continuo- "luego le enviaron una nota diciendo que te habian secuestrado, el la ignoro no pensando que fuera cierto lo que esa nota decia y al dia siguiente apareciste muerta y te convirtieron y lo llevaste hacea la trampa de lilith, despues de eso desapareciste.

-"Veo que estas muy informado de todo lo que me paso, alexander" pero te falto algo un pequeño detalle -"La nota decia"; Vacilo, - "decia que habian secuestrado a la novia de simon y el en ningun momento penso en mi". Alec se dio cuenta que la muchacha estaba celosa, herida por lo que habia pasado, ella continuo, - "Llamo a todas sus amigas que nisiquiera tienen un remoto interes en el", ella se quedo callada por un momento -" Y el no te llamo a ti" alexander completo la frase y miro como ella se estremecia y recuperaba la compostura. Lo miro fijamente.- "SI, Alexander, no me llamo a mi, la unica persona que ha estado para el que lo veia como algo mas que un simple nerd, mas que un simple"... dejo la frase en el aire y se irguio -"Pero ya no importa", Dijo esta -"lo que estoy haciendo cambiara las cosas". se callo

-"Lo que estas haciendo¿?", dijo alexander con voz calma.- "Y que es lo que haces maureen¿? Matar¿?". su tono de voz cambio ahora al tono autoritario y lectivo que usa cuando quiere dar a entender un punto.- "Dejame decirte, que si matar es tu objetivo ya lo lograste, La clave te esta buscando, eres un vampiro renegado, incluso te dieron una oportunidad y asecinaste al enviado del praetor lupus"... maureen lo miraba ahora como si fuera algo maravilloso lo que alec estaba diciendo, seguia con su sonrisa de oreja oreja algo que irritaba a alec cada vez mas, el continuo en un tono mas severo -" Ya no es solamente la clave la que te esta buscando, ahora tienes a toda una legion de praetors que son hombre lobos para que lo sepas, buscandote y con solo objetivo, MATARTE". - "Deja que vengan por mi" contesto,- "Los matare a todos como he hecho hasta ahora y para que lo sepas". concluyo- "Ese no es mi objetivo".


	2. Chapter 2: Objetivo

Capitulo 2: Objetivo

-"Que no es tu objetivo¿?", alec se estaba cansando ya de ese juego, maureen solo hablaba con rodeos, matar a camille para ser jefa del clan, tener un objetivo que no era la matanza insensata, alec no podia entender lo que esa pequeña chica estaba hablando, seguia preguntandose como un ser tan pequeño podia contener tanta maldad dentro de si mismo, auquello que veia no era una niña ni una joven, frente a el estaba un monstruo sediento de sangre y venganza en busca de algo que solo esa cosa podia entender, alec trato de preguntar una vez mas y en un tono mas suave como si le estuviera hablando a una mascota.- "Dime maureen, por el angel, de que estas hablando?, puedes dejarte de rodeos.

-"Oh Alexander"- ella Rio - "eso no seria divertido, ya te he dicho todo lo que nesecitas saber, saca cuentas y dime que es lo que quiero, ya todo esta dicho". De nuevo una sonrisa cruzo su cara, maureen podia ver a alec tratando de entender lo que ella decia, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresion que no fuera asombro, pero ella podia sentir el latir de su corazon muy rapido contra sus venas podia verlo transpirar y podia oirlo respirar rapidamente el chico estaba nervioso, asustado como un raton antes de ser atacado por una serpiente y ser devorado, maureen lo miraba expectante, pero ya comenzaba aburrirse, habia pasado ya mucho tiempo y aquel chico de ojos azules no decia ni una palabra,- "Vamos alexander, me han dicho que eres el mas inteligente de los cazadores de sombras de por aca y aun no puedes entender lo que quiero?, si me preguntan a mi diria que no es cierto, Vamos hasme decir lo contrario".

Ante estas palabras alec salio de su estado de shock y empezo a juntar las piezas en su cabeza, la chica hablaba que ya habia dicho todo, que con lo que hablaron ya el podia comprender cuales eran sus planes, pero-" Todo lo que dices no tiene sentido". El pensamiento salio en voz alta y observo como maureen cambio su sonrisa estupida por una expresion mas seria como enojada.- "Bueno veo que no entiendes, me desepcionas alexander, pero no te dire nada, ya me canse de hablar contigo, asi que...". Alec vio como los colmillos de maureen empezaron a salir y la chica empezaba a caminar acercandose hacea el, como un reflejo alec levanto su espada serafin la cual brillo aun mas al acercarse la chica, su luz la hizo retroceder, hizo un sonido exasperante, estaba furiosa noto alec podia oirla gritar su nombre pero el no dejaba de pensar lo que habia dicho, su emnte trabajaba muy rapido y todo emepzo a acomodarse en su mente oia en su los restos d la conversacion que tuvo con maureen. -" el en ningun momento penso en mi" , - " no me llamo a mi, la unica persona que ha estado para el " , -"hice lo que tenia que hacer", - " Yo simplemente quiero ser la jefa ahora", ,- "Los matare a todos como he hecho hasta ahora", -"matar ese no es mi objetivo". Alec penso en al forma que maureen se esstremecio cuando el dijo el nombre de simon y pudo ver como se sentia y todo cobro sentido en al mente del muchacho.

-"Simon", su nombre salio como un susurro de la boca d alec, observo como maureen dejo de gritarle y se empezaba a erguir; su miraba mostraba un interes, sus ojos centelleaban junto a la luz de la espada serafin la cual reflejaba su palida cara pero esta vez la chica no gritaba, alec veia como la pequeña retraia sus colmillos y se acercaba a el, alec estaba inmovil no entendia que estaba pasando hace un momento esa chica gritaba por la luz de la espada y ahora se movia frente a el como si nada hubiera pasado. Alec serpenteo su espada hacea maureen para detenerla pero ella ya lo habia hecho estaba a solo unos pasos de el pero a una distancia prudencial para que no la pudiera herir, la chica sonreia de nuevo, lo miraba directamente a sus ojos y pregunto -"Simon¿?"


	3. Chapter 3: Especial

**_Capitulo 3: Especial_**

-"Simon" dijo alec de nuevo esta vez mas seguro de si mismo,-"haces esto por el, matar a camille te hace la cabeza del clan y porsupuesto logrando esto podría haber una forma de que simon se una, lo quieres a el no es cierto?". Maureen lucia mas feliz que nunca al escuchar lo que alec estaba diciendo,-"porsupuesto, querido, al fin lo entiendes, simon no pertenece a uds, el es un vampiro y yo lo soy también, tenemos que estar juntos y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá".

-"pero simon no quiere pertenecer a un clan de vampiros, nunca le ha gustado cazar para alimentarse, nunca le ha gustado ser lo que es, el no pidió convertirse en eso", alec respondió sin dejar que maureen reaccionara y casi de la misma forma maureen le contesto -"el no lo abra pedido, pero lo convirtieron y dices que no es un monstruo? Te recuerdo que fue el quien me mordió, fue el quien se alimento de mi como si yo fuera un animal y fue por su culpa que ahora soy esto, pero ya eso paso y ahora ambos, el y yo somos lo mismo y ambos tenemos que estar juntos y como te dije haré cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Un largo silencio se sintió en todo el cuarto alec veía como la luz de su espada reflejaba la cara pacifica y casi inocente de maureen, ella podría pasar por una niña inocente y dulce que no es capaz ni de dañar a un mosquito pero sus ropas ensangrentadas denotaban lo contrario alec rompió el silencio por un pensamiento que salio de su cabeza -"Aun no lo sabes?", maureen se sorprende ante estas palabras -" no se que?, respondió ella -"ahora eres tu, quien habla sin sentido" maureen observo como ahora era alec quien sonreía mientras ella se exasperaba cada vez mas -"RESPONDE" le grito. Alec maravillado le dice -" verdad que no es divertido ser el que no sabe nada?, bueno yo no soy tu y no seguiré jugando me estoy cansando de esto y ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo, así que te lo dire... Camille ya no era la vampiro jefe del clan, ella deserto y se lo dejo a su segundo al mando, asi que no has logrado nada todavía" una sonrisa cruzo la cara del chico y el observaba como maureen cambiaba su expresión de serenidad al enojo solo por un segundo antes de responder, -"que dices? Esa estúpida no era?... vacilo -" porsupuesto que no... por eso estaba acá escondida como una rata por eso estaba sola, pero eso ya no importa... si tengo q matar a alguien mas lo haré, todos me subestiman pero soy digamos especial", termino la frase con una gran sonrisa que cruzo su cara.

-"Especial?, que quieres decir con eso, alec estaba mas sorprendido todavía, aun esa niña no hablaba con la verdad y seguía con sus estúpidos juegos, -"estas mintiendo, eres un vampiro común, un monstruo sediento de sangre y una niña malcriada a quien le han dejado sin su juguete favorito, no eres especial no eres mas nada sino un enemigo de la clave y como miembro de la misma que soy mi deber es llevarte ante ellos y es lo que haré" y sin mediar mas palabras alec levanto su espada y se lanzo contra la chica pero esta con un parpadeo ya no estaba alli, habia desaparecido y solo se escucho es retumbar de una voz y una risa entre las sombras, -"Alexander dulce alexander, tu no eres mi enemigo o por lo menos no por ahora, te necesito tu y yo tenemos algo en común ambos hemos sido abandonados por aquellos que queremos"; -"Callate" contesto este -"deja de esconderte sal de la oscuridad" -"No alexander no haré nada de lo que me dices pero tu harás algo por mi, habla con simon hablale de mi dile lo que quiero y así el derramamiento de sangre insensato como tu le llamas parara, si no lo haces bueno...", ante esto alexander se estremecio haciendo caer la luz mágica q sostenía y la espada dejo de brillar significando así que ya no hay enemigos cerca, levanto su piedra d luz y alumbro por todo el cuarto, estaba vació y un enorme silencio rodeaba la pequeña habitación alec saco su teléfono no dejaba de pensar en una persona el teléfono sono una, dos, tres veces y salio la contestadora -"Te has comunicado con el gran y magnifico brujo de brooklyn si no contesto es porque no me interesa hacerlo y si es alexander bueno ya te dije no te quiero volver a ver". Al escuchar el mensaje todo lo que alec estaba guardando la frustacion por lo que paso con magnus, lo que maureen había dicho incluso la muerte de camille y otras cosas que había guardado; la muerte de max, el hecho de que sus padres se esten divorciando por su muerte, todo salio de su cuerpo; sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al piso sosteniendo en un puño la piedra de luz mágica la cual extinguió su luz y empezó a sollozar.


	4. Chapter 4: Control

_**Capitulo 4: Control**_

Alec reacciono rápido de su tristeza; ese no era el momento para quebrarse, necesitaba decirle a todos lo que paso. Lo que maureen planea es una locura, la clave nunca permitirá tal cosa, ella es un peligro para todo y para todos, necesitan hacerla parar y la única forma de lograrlo es entregando a simon o matarla; no podía pensar que hacer el solo, intento llamar de nuevo a magnus pero igual que la vez anterior la llamada llego al buzón así que no había otra forma, decidido escribirle a todos -"911 Taki's nos vemos en 20 minutos".

La estación de trenes donde estaba quedaba un poco lejos de la cafetería así que cuando llego al lugar ya estaban ahí issabelle junto a clary y simon, no se sorprendió al no ver a jace porque el sabia que este estaba recuperandose y aun no sabían que hacer con el ya que literalmente emanaba fuego de su cuerpo y tampoco se inmuto al no ver a magnus pues todo había terminado entre ellos pero alec lo necesitaba para afrontar esto y magnus no estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

-" Y bueno cual es el problema, nos enviaste un 911, no me digas que necesitas nuestra ayuda para elegir un regalo de aniversario para magnus", issabelle bromeo y todos alrededor sonrieron menos alec, -"No!, esto es serio issabelle", mientras decía esto no apartaba su mirada de simon quien vestía una franela que decía "you want a piece of this?" Y alec no dejaba d pensar de la ironia en la frase, sin pensarlo dos veces hablo -"Simon, maureen te quiere y no parara de hacer cosas hasta que te tenga junto a ella".

Simon casi se ahoga al escuchar a alec; el chocolate con sangre que pidio casi lo vomitaba pero se contuvo, - "QUE? Que maureen que?", ahora dejo su taza en la mesa y miro a alec expectante, miro a sus lados y vio como clary e issabelle ambas estaban en el mismo estado que el, cuando miro que issabele escupía una papa frita que comía y a clary se le caía el tarro de café de las manos, si fuera sido otra cosa fuera sido hasta divertido; pero aquello no lo era, la mirada de alec era mordaz no había ni un rastro de broma en ellas.

-"Lo que escucharon, me la encontré hoy y...", alec les contó todo lo que paso en aquella estación de trenes abandonada, al hacerlo tuvo que contarles también lo de camille y lo que había pasado con magnus, seguía diciéndoles mientras observaba en la cara de sus amigos las diferentes expresiones desde el asombro, incomprensión y la lastima cuando termino nadie hablo todos lo miraban aun procesando lo que el había dicho; al final fue el mismo quien rompió el silencio -" Así que por eso los llame, tenemos que hacer algo, maureen es peligrosa, ya ha matado y va a seguir haciéndolo hasta que tenga lo que quiere".

-Lo cual es simon", clary fue la segunda en hablar, -"esta loca, jamas lo entregaríamos, el no es una cosa para que todos piensen que le pertenece, primero raphael, luego camille y lilith y ahora ella?... -"Ni pensarlo", esta vez fue issabelle quien hablo estaba muy enojada noto alec -" quien se cree que es?, jamas le daremos nada primero muerta antes de acceder a algo que ella quiera", alec se sorprendió al escuchar y ver a su hermana nunca la habia visto asi y issabelle se debió de haber dado cuenta ella misma de lo que dijo porque al instante aparto la cara de ellos y alec la vio sonrojarse, dentro de si alec se sentía muy orgulloso desde que conoció a ese chico un mundano y luego vampiro issabele cambio y eso lo agradecía alec a simon aunque por su orgullo no lo dejaba notar.

-"eso es obvio issabele", dijo alec mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana en apoyo, -"No le daremos nada de lo que pide eso no es una opción, por eso los llame, tenemos que hacer algo". -"No tenemos que hacer nada" dijo issabelle mientras soltaba la mano de las de su hermano y se las llevaba a su muñeca donde jugueteaba con su pulsera lo cual hacia cuando estaba nerviosa -" La clave se encargara de ella, no la dejaran ir tan facil", -"pero la clave tiene como prioridad a sebastian, eso significa que no pondran un gran empeño en capturar a maureen", respondió clary -"ademas" añadió, la clave no es la única que la busca el praetor lupus tambien lo hace, jourdan se esta encargando de eso, por cierto veo que no esta aqui, no lo llamaste?, dijo clary volviéndose hace alec quien se encogió de hombros -"No tengo su numero telefónico, esperaba que alguno de uds le dijera", y con estas palabras alec fija su mirada en simon quien no habia hablado en todo el tiempo luego que terminara la historia, el chico lucia apenado y frustrado noto alec; sus manos estaban en un puño sobre la mesa su mirada fija hacea la taza de chocolate con sangre que tenia al frente; alec al ver esto le echo una mirada a issabele quien entendió al instante lo que alec le decia sin decir una palabra, esta acerco su mano para tomar la de el chico que lucia destrozado y el aleja la suya y se levanta como si no quisiera que nadie lo consolara al ver esto alec se sorprendió -"simon que pasa, te encuentras bien?, aun simon estaba parado frente a alec y las dos chicas a su lado estaban tan sorprendidas como el, -"simon? Dijo issabelle tratando nuevamente de tomar sus manos el se vuelve alejar y cuando hablo su voz sonaba grave como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas -" permiso issabelle, me tengo que ir", -"a donde?" pregunto ella su voz sonaba autoritaria pero aun preocupada -"me tengo que ir!" Respondio el.

-"Simon?" Esta vez fue clary quien hablo alec veía como el chico se tensaba cada vez que le hablaban -"Me tengo que ir" volvió a decir y esta vez issabelle se molesto y lo tomo de la mano no importándole la forma en que el vampiro trataba de quitársela d encima -"No vas a ir a ningún lado!, tenemos que discutir que hacer aquí, no puedes irte simon", -"suéltame" esta vez simon sonaba enojado y alec se levanto preocupado por lo que veía -"Simon que pasa?" Pregunto, simon hizo como si alec no fuera hablado y volvió a decir -"Issabelle Suéltame por favor", alec veia como issabelle se retorcia el sabia que su hermana no iba a retenerlo por mucho tiempo pero hacia lo posible para hacerlo entender, vio como issabelle se acerco al muchacho y le agarro la cintura vio también como clary se sonrojaba y como simon la miraba expectante mientras izzy susurraba -" tendrás que pasar por encima de mi vampiro, si quieres irte", hubo silencio por un momento alec pasaba la mirada de simon a issabelle y hacia clary ambos (clary y el) no sabían que hacer luego simon se acerco hacia issabelle juntando su frente junto a la suya alec pensó que la iba a besar pero luego hablo de la misma forma que su hermana pero de una forma mas autoritaria -"Me vas a dejar ir issabelle, AHORA" la mirada de issabelle cambio y alec quedo boquiabierto al ver lo que había pasado, simon había usado uno de sus poderes y controlo a su hermana, alec vio como clary contenía un grito también dándose cuenta lo que había pasado mientras ambos veían como issabelle alejaba las manos de la cintura del chico y decía como si fuera un zombie -"tienes que irte" y lo dejo ir , alec también observo como simon se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y alejo su mirada de la de ella y se volteo hacia alec con su voz entrecortada -"L... lo siento" y con esto como un borrón salio corriendo de la cafetería dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-

Espero les este gustando la historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews con cualquier duda o sugerencia! son bien recibidas gracias


	5. Chapter 5: Gratitud

_**Espero que les guste muchachos, creo que este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, pero pienso que quedo bien estructurado y todo eso, ya saben dejenme sus reviews para cualquier duda o ideas que tengan.**_

_**Capitulo 5: Gratitud**_

Simon no se dio cuenta por cuanto tiempo había corrido, el simplemente quería salir de taki's lo mas rápido posible, se sentía horrible al momento que alec termino de contar la historia -"Es mi culpa", seguía pensando -"todo esto es mi culpa" y para terminar de dañar las cosas había usado su habilidad como vampiro para controlar a issabelle y hacerla hacer lo que el le dijo, -"nunca me perdonaran" el había visto la mirada de alec y clary cuando lo hizo y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, nunca ha aprendido como utilizar sus habilidades; la primera vez lo hizo con su madre y ahora issabelle dos de la personas que mas quería en este mundo, se maldijo a si mismo por no saber ni siquiera que habilidades tenia y las que conocía, no las sabia controlar.

Se detuvo sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta cuando llego a la estación de la que alec les había hablado; quedaba un poco lejos de la cafetería pero había corrido sin rumbo alguno -"bueno quizás si tenia un rumbo después de todo", suspiro y entro a la estación era tal cual alec la describio, había un pequeño agujero donde se deslizo y cayó en una gran sala, ya era de noche así que la oscuridad lo rodeaba por todas partes; agradecía ser vampiro en estos momentos, su habilidad para ver entre las sombras era increíble como si tuviera su propio kit de visión nocturna integrado siguió caminando hacia la abertura que alec había descrito para poder entrar al pequeño cuarto y ver si la podía encontrar, de repente se asusto al oir algo era un sonido agudo luego se dio cuenta que era su teléfono que estaba sonando ni siquiera se preocupo en ver quien llamaba sabia que era clary o alec dudaba que issabelle fuera quien llamaba, seguramente ella ya estaba pensando en la forma de matarlo o al menos la forma en hacerle pagar lo que hizo estaba pensando el muchacho, el teléfono volvió a sonar mientras subía así que decidió apagarlo y su mente volvió al lugar donde a el no le gustaba que fuera.

Recordó el momento en que mordió a maureen, el momento en que lilith uso a clary y jace para que el reviviera a sebastian, el momento en que entro al dumort y fue atacado por los vampiros, cuando se convirtió en rata por ser un estúpido celoso que no quería estar lejos de la chica que le gustaba, cuando su mama lo llamo monstruo y lo corrió de la casa, cuando raphael intento matarlo -"es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa" seguía diciéndose a si mismo, llego al pequeño cuarto y no sabia que esperar, había conocido a camille y era una vampiro hermosa que vivía en bonitos lugares, pero eso era una pocilga, simon miraba rastros de una pelea, un sillón partido a la mitad, sangre seca en todos lados y su estomago se volvió, la sangre se había secado pero simon no había comido nada desde ayer y el olor metálico de la sangre inundaba la sala, el chocolate que pidio en taki's no lo lleno mas bien lo vomito al salir huyendo de ahí, claramente aquel lugar estaba vació pero el igual llamo, -"Maureen, Maureen pequeña estoy acá, vamos a hablar, alec me contó lo que dijiste" su voz se corto sentía su garganta cerrarse -"L... lo siento, todo lo que te paso, todo fue mi culpa, no era bueno siendo un humano y tampoco lo soy siendo vampiro" se callo esperando una respuesta pero nada paso , -"Te quiero ayudar maureen, para mi sigues siendo la pequeña y dulce chica que era nuestra única fan, la pequeña chica que me amo y yo... yo..." volvió a quedarse en silencio y sintió como sus piernas temblaban, no se habia dado cuenta de lo mal que se sentía , rabia, frustracion, tristeza, culpa todo esos sentimientos juntos ya estaban empezando a consumirlo se tumbo al suelo y puso sus manos entre su cara -"quizá si fuera muerto, quiza... nada de esto fuera pasado".

-"Tener lastima por uno mismo es patético, daylighter", dijo una voz grave detrás de el, inmediatamente simon reacciono y se levanto y vio al hombre entre las sombras era alto, mas alto que el, tenia el pelo largo negro y ondulado que caia en sus hombros su piel estaba marcada por runas que no las conocía pero no eran las típicas runas de nephilin estas estaban pintadas en rojo en el cuerpo de aquel señor, llevaba la equipacion de cualquier cazador de sombra esa tela negra resistente pero su arma era igual de negra no era casi transparente como las de los nephilin que el había conocido -"quien eres?" Su voz sonó entrecortada no sabia que estaba haciendo esa persona hay pero tenia una idea y eso no les gustaba, -"No me conoces pequeño daylighter, pero yo a ti si, me han mandado un mensaje para ti de parte del amo jonathan"; al escuchar el nombre de sebastian simon se estremeció -"no tengo que escuchar nada de el, no quiero saber nada, además no puedes hacerme daño tengo la marca de cain lo sabes" simon uso la jugada de la marca confiando que aquel hombre no supiera que ya no la tenia, el hombre ni se movió de hecho lucia maravillado por aquello, una sonrisa cruzaba su cara -" No me creerás tan tonto o si?, ya todos saben que tu preciosa marca fue removida por las manos del mismo raziel", simon se estremeció una vez mas sabia lo que iba pasar y se sentía mas impotente de lo que estaba -" si ya lo sabes que haces ahi parado, habla que es lo quieres?", el hombre sonrio una vez mas y hablo esta vez sacando de su cinturón la oscura espada -"gracias simon lewis, gracias por ayudar a traer de vuelta al amo, nada de esto fuera sido posible sin ti..., ese es el mensaje de jonathan para ti daylighter", su sonrisa se alargo aun mas -" oh y una ultima cosa -"ave atque vale simon lewis" y al finalizar estas palabras simon vio como el hombre se abalanzaba hacia el, simon no respondía estaba estático el hombre le habia agradecido por lo que había echo, le había agradecido por traer de vuelta a la vida a sebastian y sebastian quería que el lo supiera que muriera sabiendo que fue por el que todo paso.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a zumbar, su cabeza le empezó a doler todo se movía lento se sentía enojado, como nunca antes se había sentido; no iba a dejar que ningún maldito lacayo de sebastian lo matara se dio cuenta que su cuerpo zumbaba, sus uñas empezaron a salir, su visión se nublo por un momento y luego se agudizo y su mente dejo de funcionar dejo de pensar en todo y solo tenia un pensamiento oscuro -"Matar y Sangre"

El cazador de sombras demoniaco ataco a simon con su espada, este observo como el vampiro lo miraba sorprendido, estático y luego su mirada cambio sus ojos marrones desaparecieron y se volvieron completamente blancos, sus uñas comenzaron a alargarse y formaron grandes garras capaces de romper hasta el hueso -"esto va a ser bueno" no dejaba de pensar, ataco directamente sabiendo que el vampiro se preparaba para hacer lo mismo, pero este sabia que aquel vampiro no había aprendido a pelear así que seria fácil acabar con el, se lanzo con su espada apuntando directamente al corazón y el vampiro reacciono y esquivo su ataque, volvió a atacar y otra vez lo esquivo, atacaba y atacaba y el vampiro solo huía, - "deja de huir daylighter o es que me tienes miedo?" Ante esto los colmillos de simon salieron y se lanzo contra el cazador de sombras este sonrio era tal como lo esperaba aquel vampiro no sabia pelear no se podía controlar así que peleaba contra una bestia sin adiestrar era mas divertido y peligroso pero eso era para lo que un cazador de sombras estaba hecho, tomo su espada y ataco al vampiro, esquivando una de las garras de este, tomo su mano y le dio en la cara un fuerte golpe con el mango de la espada, el vampiro trastabillo y casi se cae pero no lo hizo, se volvio a lanzar contra el cazador y este lo volvió a esquivar pero esta vez corto un poco al costado del brazo del vampiro el cual grito y luego se irguio no importándole la sangre que salia de su hombro, volvió a atacar y el cazador que ya estaba dispuesto a dar el golpe final alzo su espada esperando que simon se acercara pero al estar a escasos centímetros desapareció y luego sintió un fuerte ardor en su espalda; el vampiro se habia mimetizado con las sombras y lo ataco por la espalda, el chico esta vez fue mas rápido que el cazador, volvió a ocultarse y le clavo las garras esta vez en su pecho haciendo que el cazador gritara de dolor y llenara de insultos la sala, el cazador de sombras oscuro estaba cansándose y se sentía débil, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre tenia que acabar con aquella bestia como le habían dicho, pudo ver al vampiro venir hacia el y con un ultimo intento lanzo su espada hacia aquel animal, la espada fue certera se clavo en el hombro del vampiro lo cual lo hizo retroceder y miraba atónito el pedazo de metal que colgaba de su hombro, pero el cazador de sombras se sorprendió cuando el vampiro tomo en mango de la espada entre su mano y se la saco y con una sonrisa diabólica se la lanzo de vuelta al cazador de sombras incrustandose en su pecho.

Simon no sabia que había ocurrido en la estación, de repente estaba hablando con ese cazador de sombras demoniaco, quería matarlo recordaba pero luego de que le dijera que sebastian le agradece por haberlo traído de vuelta a la vida, no podía comprender que paso después, porque sentado en sus piernas estaba el mismo cazador con una espada incrustada en el pecho y con marcas de garras por todo su cuerpo - " he hecho yo esto?" No dejaba de preguntarse, simon estaba agachado y tenia sangre en su boca; había estado bebiendo la sangre del cazador de sombras se alejo tan deprisa que choco contra la pared sin comprender lo que pasaba, simon se miro a si mismo y vio que tenia la camisa completamente rota, estaba cubierto de sangre y tenia una herida en su hombro como sin un cuchillo lo fuera atravesado, no, no un cuchillo, una espada se dio cuenta, la herida no se curaba, siendo vampiro la herida ya fuera sido capaz de curarse por si sola pero esta no era así, el brazo le ardía y todo su cuerpo empezaba a debilitarse recordaba vagamente algo que le había dicho el cazador antes de morir -"Piensas que te has salvado daylighter? ...Te aconsejo que corras a pedir ayuda por que muy pronto morirás", en ese momento simon estaba todavía en trance que no presto atención en lo que le había dicho aquel hombre pero ahora comenzaba a entenderlo, la espada tenia que tener algo en ella para hacer que la habilidad de curarse de un vampiro sea inútil, se estaba sintiendo casa vez mas débil, todo su cuerpo ardía, su cabeza retumbaba estaba empezando a jadear (como si fuera posible para un vampiro respirar) pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía cansado sus ojos le pesaban, su visión se nublaba, tenia que salir de hay lo sabia pero pararse se le hacia imposible, su cuerpo no respondía estaba entumecido -"No voy a morir de esta forma, no le voy a dar el gusto" así que con un gran esfuerzo se levanto y uso su fuerza de vampiro para poder salir rápido de ese lugar e ir a un lugar a salvo para pedir ayuda, pero a donde era la pregunta, el instituto quedaba muy lejos de ahí, la casa de jourdan estaba también lejana, recordó que el hotel estaba cerca de hay pero dudaba que raphael lo quisiera ayudar, si iba allí seguro raphael se alegraría de verlo morir, siguió corriendo usando lo ultimo de fuerza de vampiro lo cual lo agotaba como nunca tropezándose con todo cayendo al piso una, dos, tres veces hasta que llego a la calle donde vive magnus, ya no podía mas sentía su piel quemarse, sangre seguía saliendo de su brazo y ya no podía ver nada estaba muriendo lo sabia... toco el timbre de la puerta, pero esta estaba abierta así que paso, llego al frente del departamento de magnus, haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo trato de hablar pero no salia un solo ruido de su boca solo sangre y se ahogaba con la misma -"irónico" pensaba -"el que un vampiro muera ahogado por sangre" toco la puerta pero nadie abría, volvió hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que una voz resonó dentro de la habitación sonaba enojada, pero escuchaba los pasos dirigiéndose hacia el.

-"Alec, te dije que no volvieras a venir a esta casa! No quiero saber nada de ti ni de tus amigos es que NO!"...

Y Magnus se quedo callado sorprendido ante lo que veía simon pensó que debía de lucir peor de lo que pensaba porque el hechicero lo miraba perplejo con sus grandes ojos de gato tratando de entender lo que estaba viendo, simon solamente dijo una palabra su voz ahogada por la sangre.

-" Ayuda"

Y con esto su cuerpo se desvaneció y no vio mas que solo oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6: No Estas Solo

_**Como estan¿? espero que bien ojala y si les este gustando la historia, va un poco lenta pero creo que vale la pena, cada que trato de cortarla pienso en otra cosa y se va alargando mas, como siempre cualquier duda o sugerencia o lo que piensan de la historia me lo hacen saber en sus reviews**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: No Estas Solo**_

_"El sol era inclemente, simon podía sentirlo aunque era imposible para un vampiro sentir tal cosa, era entre l de la tarde donde el sol esta en su máximo esplendor, se vio a el mismo trastabillar entre una calle, estaba sola noto , el se sentía cansado y levanto su mirada y vio dos figuras tiradas en el piso frente al el, se levanto para poder ver mas de cerca quienes eran, dio unos cuantos hasta que pudo distinguir que ambas estaban llenas de sangre y con cortes en todo su cuerpo; eran dos chicas se dio cuenta por la longitud de su pelo, una era de pelo negro como el azabache y frente a ella había alguien de cabellera rubia brillante, se quedo boquiabierto, su cuerpo se estremeció, trato de correr mas rápido pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a su petición, cada vez que pensaba que estaba cerca mas se alejaban - "Izzy , Maureen!" grito, -"Issabelle responde", pero no pasaba nada, luego hubo una explosión de luz que ilumino aun mas el día, haciendo que simon cubriera sus ojos, luego escucho una risa que lo hizo estremecerse aun mas, la conocía y la recordaba muy bien, seguía sonriendo mientras hablaba -"Estan muertas gracias a ti, daylighter cuantos mas tendrán que morir por tus errores..." y luego lilith se desvaneció dejándolo solo frente a aquellos cuerpos inmóviles"._

* * *

Se levanto de un salto de la cama donde estaba acostado y enseguida se arrepintió; su cabeza empezó a zumbarle, su cuerpo tembló y cayó al piso, se levanto como pudo y vio donde estaba, no recordaba haber llegado a casa de magnus o bueno si recordaba pero era borroso, recordaba ver que esos ojos de gato lo miraban estáticos mientras magnus lo sostenía cuando caía sobre el, lo recordaba murmurar algo sobre la suerte que tenia por hacerse amigo de suicidas locos y amantes de la muerte y algo sobre sobre un perfecto traje Dolce and Gabbana arruinado; nada de eso tenia mucho sentido pero poco a poco comenzaba a recordar, -"fui atacado, maureen me quiere para ella, mate a un cazador de sombras, bebi su sangre, soy un asesino, un monstruo, mi madre tenia razón... era mejor que fuera muerto" luego recordó las palabras de aquel cazador de sombras.

-"Tener lastima por uno mismo es patético".

Así que alejo esos pensamientos oscuros de su mente y se levanto como pudo; su cabeza aun zumbaba, su hombro le dolía y tenia un gran vendaje alrededor con algunos rastros de sangre en el mismo, al ver la sangre su estomago se revolvio no había comido en sabrá dios cuanto tiempo y lo sentía, estaba hambriento, sintió sus colmillos salir y le perforaron el labio inferior, sintió un pinchazo de dolor y se maldijo -"tengo que aprender a controlar estas cosas" pensó y lucho contra si mismo para hacer que los colmillos volvieran a su lugar, camino hacia la puerta cojeando un poco, escucho voces y las reconoció, abrió la puerta sigilosamente, dando gracias que la puerta no chirrió, camino por el pasillo se dio cuenta que había estado durmiendo en la habitación que magnus le dio a issabelle pero ella no estaba cuando el despertó de hecho no había nadie, se empezó a sentir solo y vulnerable de nuevo, alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, el sabia que había actuado mal, lo sabia pero lo hecho, hecho esta, siguió caminando y se oculto entre una pared que lo ocultaba perfectamente y podía escuchar lo que decían.

Escucho a clary hablar -"tenemos que decirle" -"No tenemos que decirle nada" respondio jace,-"claro que si, no querrías tu saberlo?, no querrías hacer algo?", -"pero viste como reacciono, casi logra que lo maten, es mas, lleva ahí adentro dos días y no sabemos si despertara o no!" El tono en que hablo jace hizo que incluso simon se estremeciera y se preguntaba la cara que tendría clary porque cuando hablo su voz sonaba entrecortada, -"Callate, no digas eso!" -"Pero jace tiene razón", era Alec -" se fue corriendo de taki's y luego llega acá, moribundo, si no fuera sido por Magnus, estaría muerto o al menos mas muerto de lo que ya esta" -"ok entendemos eso pero lo que paso, todavía no lo sabemos", -" y maureen ha matado a tres submundos en estos dos días, fueran sido cuatro pero un caballero de la hadas logro escapar", -" ya hablamos con el, pero no nos dijo mucho seguía diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, que lo quiere a el, que ella hará todo por tenerlo, lo único importante que nos dijo es que quiere saber quien manda ahora el clan de vampiros aun no lo ha descubierto y fue hacia el parque para buscar información y al no dársela los mato" ante estas palabras simon se estremeció, maureen había matado y a simon eso le dolía pero por otra parte estaba feliz porque quienes hablaron eran jourdan y maia quienes parecían una pareja completando las oraciones uno del otro, se sentía feliz por aquel hombre lobo y por su amiga que se habían encontrado después de tanta adversidad; -"así que , que haremos?, llevamos en esto dos días y aun no podemos decidir", respondió clary -" yo ya dije que tenemos que hacer, cazemosla y matemosla, así nos servirá de entrenamiento o dejemenla a mi la puedo quemar y enviarla derechito al infierno a que se queme un poco mas", -"Jace no bromees", era alec y continuo -" no podemos arriesgarnos, ella es peligrosa, no sabemos que ataco a simon, pudo haber sido ella y el esta inconsciente no nos puede decir nada", -"Bueno yo no diria eso exactamente" fue magnus quien hablo -"Lo de inconsciente me refiero", simon incluso escondido pudo sentir que magnus volteaba su miraba hacia el pasillo y volvió a hablar -"No te han dicho que es de malos modales escuchar conversaciones ajenas, santiago".

Simon se estremeció, y salio de su escondite, -" Es simon, no me compares con raphael", se encogió de hombros y hizo una mueca de dolor -" Además no es de mala educacion si están hablando y la persona se encuentra ahí directamente" camino apoyado a la pared y vio a clary acercarse con lágrimas en sus ojos -" simon, estas vivo" abrió los brazos para abrasarlo pero simon se alejo -"No" dijo -"No te acerques" simon pudo ver como el dolor pasaba en la mirada de clary y el no se sentía bien tampoco, quería abrazarla quería sentirla, pero también tenia hambre y todo aquel cuarto olia a sudor, humanidad y sangre y no quería hacerle daño no quería herirla... clary se detuvo frente a el suspiro y le pregunto -"esta bien, no lo haré pero como estas?", el se encogió de hombros y con una media sonrisa le dijo -"no mejor que tu, creeme", clary y el se acercaron a la sala, simon vio como todos lo miraban estaba maia y jordan uno al lado del otro sentados en el piso, alec sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, jace sentado en el costado del sillón junto a presidente miau en su regazo y magnus en el centro del mismo todos en la habitación lo miraban como esperando que pasara algo y luego voltearon su mirada hacia un lado, simon y clary por instinto se dieron la vuelta y vieron a issabelle frente a ellos, ella estaba preciosa noto simon, tenia la armadura de cazadores de sombras puesta con su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo -"preciosa, pensé que no la volvería a ver" y observo como esta se acercaba a el, simon no se movió, no sabia que esperar, dejo que se acercara, no sabia que hacer así que cuando sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla izquierda no hizo nada pero escucho como los demás se sorprendían y los seguían viendo, luego sintió otro ardor pero en la mejilla derecha y vio como issabelle se preparaba para volverle a dar una nueva cachetada y reacciono tomando su muñeca antes de que le pegara.

-" Es suficiente, lo merezco pero es suficiente, nos están viendo".

-"NO LO ES Y NO ME IMPORTA" le grito issabelle -"eres un bastardo, te dije que nunca me volvieras a abandonar, que no me dejaras atrás y lo hiciste tu..." su voz se quebró y simon no pudo aguantar se acerco hacia a ella y la abrazo, ella lo rechazo al principio tratando de alejar al vampiro de ella pero se dejo llevar y lo abrazo de vuelta, el le susurro al oído -"lo siento iz, se que estuvo mal pero lo siento" y ella lo beso y el se sorprendió lo estaba besando frente a todos sin importarle nada y simon por primera vez se olvido de todo y la beso de vuelta, tomando con fuerza la parte de atrás de su cuerpo la acerco hacia el y la beso, saboreaba el dulzón de su labial, el salado de sus labios, su perfume de canela y luego el olor de la sangre que corría por sus venas, su estomago se revolvio y sus colmillos salieron y se alejo tan rápido de issabelle que choco contra la pared y se pego en el hombro contuvo un grito y cayo al piso, tratando de ocultar sus colmillos de todos en la sala, que lo miraban conmocionados, -"Que esta mal?" Pregunto issabelle, simon no respondió, estaba avergonzado y adolorido luego escucho pasos cerca de el, levanto su mirada y vio a magnus agachándose para ayudarle mientras hablaba -"Lo que pasa mi querida iz, es lo que le pasa a cualquiera que ha estado inconsciente por dos días" -"El vampiro tiene hambre" contesto jace quien mientras se acercaba sostenía una botella en sus manos de un contenido rojo y se la dio con una sonrisa en su cara -"tomala chupa sangre, es de taki's, la mejor de la ciudad", -"Cuanto te pagaron por ese slogan, porque esta realmente trillado" bromeo mientras se sostiene de magnus y le quitaba de las manos la botella a jace, por primera vez no le importo que lo vieran comer se quito del apoyo de magnus y tomo la botella con ambas manos, se la tomo de tres sorbos y iba pedir otra cuando jace ya la tenia frente a el, se la volvió a tomar de tres sorbos, todavía se sentía hambriento y jace viendo esto le paso no uno sino tres botellas mas y simon se las bebió una detrás de la otra, al terminar miro la forma en que lo veían nadie hablaba solo jace rompió aquel incomodo silencio -" woao, si que tenias hambre, creo que te tomaste a la mama de bambi" simon sonrió ante esa broma y también sorprendido de que jace supiera quien era aquella caricatura.

-"Callate Jace".


	7. Chapter 7: Quedate

_**Volví un poco tarde pero lo hice, quise actualizar antes, pero la muerte de un familiar me hizo imposible la tarea, pero acá, espero que les guste tanto como mí, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Quedate **_

Simon se sentó en el sofá junto a Magnus y observo como issabelle se sentaba en el mueble que estaba frente a él, no dejaba de pensar que se veía hermosa y no le apartaba la mirada pero ella lucia enojada y dolida, -"Al parecer el beso no arreglo nada entre nosotros" se dijo a sí mismo, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-"L... Lo siento chicos, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal..."

-"CLARO QUE ESTUVO MAL COMO..."

-"Issabelle cállate y déjalo hablar" fue alec quien corto a issabelle y simon pudo ver como ella miraba a su hermano como si quisiera matarlo pero no dijo nada simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar a simon dándole vueltas a su brazalete y simon sabía que estaba nerviosa, podía sentirla como si ella fuera una parte de él que está rota y a simon no le gustaba verla así, de cualquier manera tenía que hacer que aquella chica se sintiera bien y esperaría que todos se fueran para hablar con ella a solas.

-"Bueno" dijo jourdan -"Continua..." simon lo miro, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado callado por largo rato y vio que todos lo miraban impacientes, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención eso era trabajo de jace pero hasta él lo miraba esperando que aquel vampiro hablara, volvió a decir -"Lo siento" y un ruido se escuchó a su lado era jace que hizo un ruido sordo con su boca claramente exasperado -"Deja de decir "Lo siento" chupa sangre, lo entendemos, cuenta lo que te paso, llevamos dos días debatiendo esto y hay algunas apuestas que cobrar" -"Jace cállate" fue maia quien hablo claramente molesta por la forma en que jace había hablado -"pero no dije nada malo, si es por lo de la apuesta, es verdad pregúntale a jourdan" jace voltea su mirada hacia el hombre lobo con una media sonrisa en su boca, la misma sonrisa que simon sabía que significaba "si caigo, no caeré solo" y maia le da un golpe en su nuca -" ouch eso dolió" -"Te lo mereces, Jourdan como puedes apostar con algo como esto" -"Llevamos dos días esperando que el despierte, tienes idea de lo aburridos que estábamos esperando eso?" Y Maia le vuelve asestar otro golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, -"BASTA" fue issabelle quien grito y estaba de pie frente a ellos con su látigo en mano, simon no se dio cuenta del momento en que se levantó y menos del momento en que saco su látigo -"Pueden dejarlo terminar? Al próximo que hable se llevara un pequeño regalo de vuelta a casa" e hizo sonar su látigo a su lado, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos solo Magnus parecía divertido -"Oh el amor es tan lindo" dijo y issabelle lanzo un latigazo hacia Magnus quien rápidamente alzo una mano y chasqueo sus dedos y el látigo se detuvo frente a él, Magnus lucia aún más divertido chasqueo su lengua y hablo -"Tsk Tsk Ts Tsk Tsk Oh querida, guarda tus frustraciones para después creo que luego de que shelby termine de hablar tendrás suficientes razones o submundos con quien descobrartelas" ante estas últimas palabras Magnus miro a simon quien estaba a su lado y issabelle alejo el látigo y lo enredo de nuevo en su mano no sin antes echarle una de sus típicas miradas "Te matare, pero por ahora no" y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio.

-"Apuestas" fue lo que simon dijo, una sonrisa cruzaba su cara mientras observaba a jace y jourdan dejando caer sus hombros con una pequeña risa enmarcando sus caras... -"Lo que sea" y continuo hablando -"Al salir de taki's fui a la estación de trenes que alec nos había hablado, cuando llegue ahí ya estaba de noche, había corrido por toda la ciudad y no me di cuenta que había llegado ahí o que incluso quería ir a ese lugar"... continuo hablando sin mirar a nadie, miraba un punto fijo en la muñeca de issabelle donde se curvaba su brazalete con forma de serpiente, no miraba a nadie pero podía notar a issabelle tensarse mientras el decía lo que paso en aquel cuarto, lo que el quería con maureen, la pelea con el cazador de sombras pero no recordaba esa pelea solo fragmentos, el mensaje de Sebastián, terminando en como llego a casa de Magnus y se desmayó en su puerta..."

* * *

Alzo su vista y vio que todos a su alrededor estaban afectados por aquella historia; maia tomaba la mano de jourdan, esta estaba blanca como si la apretara y nunca la quisiera dejar ir, jace estaba en el mismo lugar pero sus manos estaban convertidas en puños, clary se estaba secando unas lágrimas que caían sobre su cara, alec se había levantado del alfeizar de la ventana y estaba ahora al lado de issabelle con la mano en su hombro, ella no se movía solo lo miraba fijamente y simon le devolvía su mirada, una vez más fue Magnus quien rompió el silencio, al parecer a él no le afectaban mucho ese tipo de cosas.

-"Bueno, eso sí que es malo... primero maureen te quiere como su juguete sexual favorito y ahora Sebastián también busca venganza..."

-"Magnus!" Lo llamo alec, el hechicero hizo como si quien fuera hablado era un molesto mosquito porque lo ignoro completamente y siguió -"Con respecto a la pelea, creo saber lo que te paso, hace unos años vi una pelea entre un vampiro y un caballero de las hadas, el vampiro luego de la pelea no recordaba nada, pero había destrozado y drenado a aquella pobre hada, luego me dijo que cuando los vampiros se enojan realmente, se vuelven totalmente locos sus ojos pierden el color, sus garras crecen más y se vuelven unas completas máquinas de matar, siendo vampiro deberías de saberlo pero ambos sabemos que no sabes nada, con el tiempo y entrenamiento deberías de aprender a controlar tus habilidades pero eso es lo que no tenemos ahora". Simon se sintió apenado, Magnus no había dicho nada malo pero se sentía como si le fueran dado un golpe en el pecho, no había dicho mentiras Simon no sabía cómo controlar sus habilidades, había mordido a Maureen por no controlarse y ahora volvían los problemas por la misma causa.

-"crees que no lo sé?" Dijo mientras se llevaba sus manos a su cara y alejaba un mechón de pelo q caía en sus ojos -"Precisamente por eso es que estamos aquí, porque apesto siendo vampiro".

-"Pero ser vampiro te salvo de morir" dijo Jace quien cuando simon levanto su vista estaba al lado de Clary con un brazo en sus hombros tratándola de consolar -"si no fuera sido por eso, fueras muerto a manos de aquel cazador o si no lo hacías con él, un simple corte con esa espada te fuera matado en segundos" Simon suspiro y hablo de nuevo.

-"Lo sé pero no puedo evitar pensar como todo sería diferente si simplemente fuera muerto cuando entre al hotel".

-"Simon no digas eso por favor" era Clary quien se acercó a él y le tomo las manos y lo miraba de frente -" No hables así, ya eso paso pero lo importante es que estas con nosotros y ahora tenemos que planear como vamos a parar esto, tenemos que parar a maureen y para hacerlo tenemos que trabajar juntos", Simon se sorprendió, Clary había crecido tanto en pocos meses, ya no era aquella chica que Simon quería proteger, ahora era toda una mujer dispuesta a proteger a los que quiere y ella no se iba a dejar vencer y el tampoco; sabía que tenían problemas más importantes como era el derrotar a Sebastián pero ellos estaban ahí junto a él y simon de repente dejo de sentirse solo tenía amigos en lo que confiar aunque esos amigos le patearían el trasero si el llegara hacer algo indebido, los tenia y se sentía feliz por eso, los miro a todos con una nueva confianza, todos ellos estaban dispuestos a solucionar aquel problema y él era clave para hacerlo así que era de momento de empezar a actuar -" vamos a poder hacer esto" pensó para sí mismo y luego hablo -"bueno si vamos a hacer esto, tengo una petición... No la mataremos" ante esto todo el mundo empezó a hablar y simon siguió hablando -"NO la mataremos si no es necesario, estoy seguro que ella no quiere eso, sé que puedo hacerla entender".

-"Pero la clave la matara de todas formas", Simon se quedó callado y Clary que estaba a su lado se levantó y lo miro -"No piensas entregarla a la clave cierto?", -"Él no es tonto" dijo maia, -"la clave ya debe de estar buscándola, hay que entregarla a ellos" -"es cierto lo que dice Clary, no quiero entregarla a la clave, de todas formas es muy difícil que la clave la esté buscando Uds. mismo dijeron que no es su prioridad en este momento, estoy seguro que podremos hacerlo y tratare de hacerla entender, ella me quiere a mí y si tengo que entregarme a ella lo haré", estaba más decidido que nunca, quería enmendar aquel error cueste lo que cueste y más que todo no quería que aquel sueño no se hiciera realidad, quería proteger a Issabelle no quería que le pasara nada y tampoco quería que Maureen le pasase nada malo nuevamente por su culpa.

Simon pregunto qué había pasado esos dos días que estuvo inconsciente, había escuchado algo de lo que paso pero necesitaba saber la historia completa; Jourdan y Maia hablaron, le contaron lo que aquel caballero de las hadas les había dicho... Simon no sabía que pensar Maureen ya no era esa linda chica que no dañaría a nada ni nadie ahora era una asesina será muy difícil mantenerla viva -"Voy a hacer lo posible por mantener mi promesa por primera vez, no dejare que la maten la salvare de ese destino horrible", luego se dio cuenta de que lo miraban nuevamente y Alec pregunto.

-"Que piensas entonces" simon lucia perdido no pensaba que había durado mucho tiempo sin escuchar pero al parecer era importante porque todos lo miraban fue Jace quien hablo -"Ya veo... Clary no es la única que se pierde en sus pensamientos..." Magnus respondió -" lo que queremos decir, es que si vamos a hacer esto, necesitas entrenamiento Sherlock, y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte"

-Tu?, recuerdo que antes de desmayarme estabas gritando que no querías saber nada de nosotros", Simon no lo veía pero sintió como Alec se tensaba y se sonrojaba -"Momento pasado" fue todo lo que el brujo dijo -"Quieres mi ayuda o no, no lo voy a preguntar dos veces, además agradece que no te estoy cobrando el perfecto traje que arruinaste" Simon sonrió incluso aquel hechicero quería ayudarlo, -"Por supuesto Gran brujo de Brooklyn" y con esto Magnus extendió su mano y chasqueo sus dedos -"Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy y..." se detuvo mirando a Simon, Simon estaba seguro que estaba buscando un nuevo nombre para decirle pero se dio cuenta que no pensó ninguno porque cuando hablo dijo -"El vampiro necesita descansar y yo también"

Simon observo como todos se iban prometiéndole que volverían al día siguiente a ver como estaba, vio a Alec levantarse y a Issabelle detrás de el -"Este es el momento" pensó simon y la llamo -"Issabelle", ella se volteo y lo miro, pero en su miraba no había miedo ni preocupación, simon vio que había algo más fuerte e irracional -"rabia" se dijo a si mismo se encogió de hombros, suspiro y la miro a los ojos.

-"Quédate…. Por favor... Te necesito"


	8. Chapter 8: Roto

_**Hola muchachos como han estado, espero que la historia les esté gustando, este capítulo disfrute mucho escribirlo, es un capitulo un poco triste pero creo que vale la pena, ya sabes lo que deseen saber o lo que piensen de la historia déjenmelo en sus reviews, seran muy bien recibidas y gracias a aquellos que las han dejado y le ha dado follow y favorite a la historia, estoy agradecido con Uds.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: Roto**_

Issabelle estaba mirándolo de arriba a abajo, Simon no sabía cómo respondería a su petición -"Se va a ir" estaba pensando y luego Alec que ya estaba en la puerta la llamo.

-"Iz vienes?, te puedes quedar si así lo deseas". Simon se sorprendió de que Alec dijera esas palabras, pensaba que el hermano de Isabelle no estaba deacuerdo con lo que ellos tenían; tal vez lo hacía porque simon estaba recuperándose todavía y quería hacer lo correcto dejándole a la persona que el más quiere que este allí, Isabelle contesto rápidamente sacando a Simon de sus pensamientos -"No, espera me voy contigo" se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su hermano y Simon se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo tropezando con la mesa que estaba en la sala, la alcanzo antes de llegar a la puerta y le tomo la muñeca y ella se volteo.

-"Por favor... Quédate" le dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor que se esparcía desde su hombro esperando que nadie se diera cuenta pero porsupuesto Magnus estaba ahí y el no pasaba nada por alto.

-"Querida, no lo hagas suplicar más, míralo! Está a punto de desmayarse", Issabelle miraba a Magnus pero no decía nada, Simon le soltó la mano -"Si no te quieres quedar, lo entiendo..." esta vez Isabelle lo miro pero siguió sin decir nada y Alec que ya estaba afuera esperando la llamo.

-"Iz vienes o no? Ya..." Pero no pudo continuar porque la puerta se cerró de un golpe y Simon miro como las manos de Magnus soltaban chispas azules -"Listo te quedas, me canse de estar esperando una respuesta", Isabelle iba a decir algo abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada solo saco su teléfono y escribió un mensaje se lo guardo y hablo -"Bueno ya que estoy obligada a estar acá, dime que es lo que quieres vampiro".

-"Vampiro" pensó Simon, Isabelle no lo llamaba así en mucho tiempo, limpio su voz y se tocó el hombro e hizo una mueca de dolor -"Quiero hablar a solas" dijo mientras pasaba su miraba a Magnus quien estaba contemplando la escena frente al el -"Es mi casa" dijo esto palabra por palabra dejando en claro que no se iría -"Pero los dejare solos tortolitos, sé que desean hablar o más bien desean matarte" dijo mientras miraba a Isabelle y luego a Simon con una sonrisa en su cara, se levantó y empezó a caminar a su cuarto cuando ella lo detuvo -"Quédate" le grito y se acercó -"Por favor", Magnus pasaba la mirada nuevamente de ella a Simon claramente confundido, encogió los hombros, volvió y se sentó nuevamente en el mueble

-"Bueno dulzura" dijo mientras miraba a Simon -"Habla".

* * *

Simon no quería hablar con aquel brujo en la sala, quería estar a solas con Iz quería besarla, abrazarla, sentirla, la necesitaba pero ella no quería; él lo podía ver, podía sentir como ella cambiaba de la rabia al miedo, miedo de quedarse a solas con él y por eso le pidió a Magnus que quedara

-"Lo siento"

–"Pero ya has dicho eso" respondió Magnus y Simon le dio una mirada de manera que decía "cállate" y el brujo entendió y no hablo, fue Isabelle quien respondió luego.

-"Es cierto ya has dicho eso, dime algo que no sepa", esta vez Simon se acercó a ella con esfuerzo tomo su mano con miedo de que ella la alejara pero no lo hizo.

-"Lo sé, pero de verdad lo siento, quiero que me perdones, la forma en que me miras, me está matando Iz, no quiero estar así, no contigo, no ahora" mientras lo decía Izzy se tensó lo pudo notar y luego alejo su mano de las de él y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-"Debiste pensar eso antes, te fuiste Simon, corriste y no pensaste en nadie no en Clary tu mejor amiga ni en..." se quedó callada y Simon se dio cuenta que ella estaba haciendo lo posible por no llorar, observo que Isabelle clavaba sus uñas en su piel tratando de sentir dolor para olvidarse de aquellas ganas, Simon se acercó a ella aún más juntando su frente a la de ella y le susurro.

-"Sé que estuvo mal, pero lo tenía que hacer, quería hacer algo, esto es mi culpa y no quería, maldita sea, no quiero que te pase nada por eso, no quiero que te hagan daño"

Simon podía sentir el respirar agudo de Isabelle, podía sentir el sube y baja de su pecho, bajo sus brazos de su pecho y los puso sobre el pecho de él que estaba envuelto en vendajes, luego ella junto sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso y Simon sintió como todo lo que ella y el sentían se daba en ese pequeño beso, ella se alejó y volvieron a juntar sus frentes, esta vez una lagrima bajaba de su mejilla.

-"Recuerdas cuando te dije que los corazones son quebrantables, y dijiste que Jace había dicho que caminaría sobre ti...?"

-"Tú te reíste" respondió simon inmediatamente " y dijiste que yo..." y se quedó callado dándose cuenta de cómo terminaba aquella frase, ella lo seguía mirando sus ojos rojos y lágrimas caían sobre su mejilla, él estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-"Lo hiciste…"

-"Rompiste mi corazón" y con eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

Su vista se nublo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sentía que le faltaba el aire lo cual era imposible porque ya no respiraba pero sentía el subir y bajar agitando su pecho, cayo de rodillas y luego sintió un cuerpo ayudándolo para levantarse, era Magnus, Simon se había olvidado que estaba ahí.

-"Cálmate" dijo en un tono de voz suave -"Vamos respira aunque no lo necesitas pero tienes que intentarlo"

Simon tomo una bocanada de aire sintiendo que la presión en su pecho se liberaba y se levantó con la ayuda de Magnus y se llevó su mano a la cara, la sentía húmeda y cuando miro su mano estaba roja de la sangre que tenía sobre ellas, no se había dado cuenta que empezó a llorar, apenado alejo su vista de la del brujo pero este se acercó a él.

-"No tengas pena" dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo -"Yo también tuve un pequeño ataque nervioso después de terminar con Alec". Simon acepto el pañuelo se secó las lágrimas y lo miro, se dio cuenta que Magnus también había llorado tenía un pequeño rubor en su mejilla y sus ojos dorados de gato estaban rojos a los lados.

-"Eso fue patético" dijo -"No tenía que salir así".

-"No, no fue patético, fue natural y doloroso, me convenciste con lo que dijiste sobre de que no quieres que le pase nada, vi como ella estaba a punto de quebrarse, pensé que lo había hecho cuando te beso, pero luego entendí que ese mismo beso fue igual al que le di a Alec cuando paso, todas sus ganas, toda su pasión en un solo beso". Simon vio que por eso el brujo había llorado aquella escena tenía que haber sido demasiado similar y tuvo una especie de dejavu al ver lo que pasaba al frente.

-"Lo siento" fue lo que dijo Simon -"Yo también" respondió el brujo y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la habitación cuando iba atravesando el pasillo le dijo -"trata de dormir, hay sangre en la nevera y una medicina que necesitas tomar , para mañana si duermes bien ya tu brazo estará curado y comenzaremos a entrenar".

-"Gracias" fue todo lo que simon dijo y entro al cuarto, tirándose en la cama y poniendo una almohada sobre su cara para tratar de dormir.


	9. Chapter 9: Lecciones

_**Tarde un poco en actualizar, pero creo q estuvo bien el resultado, ya saben dejenme sus reviews y loq piensen d la historia**_

_**Capitulo9: Lecciones**_

Magnus estaba sentado en su estudio donde había pasado todo el día, le había dicho a Simon que estaría ahí adentro trabajando y que no le molestara pero tranquilidad era lo que no tenía. Las puertas de su casa sonaban una y otra vez durante toda la mañana primero era Clary y por supuesto llego a las 8 de la mañana.

-"Acaso no duermes?" Fue lo que le dijo a ella quien llego con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-" Me tuve que levantar a las 5 am para entrenar, si yo lo hago, tu también"

- "Bueno pero yo tengo que tener mi sueño de belleza tu sabes dormir de 8 a 10 horas para mantenerme así" e hizo un gesto con sus manos soltando un poco de chispas azules para darle más intensidad a su punto, vio como Clary se reía y luego hablo.

-"Bueno vine a ver a Simon, está despierto?"

-"Mas que despierto, pero no ha salido de su cuarto, supongo que ya sabes lo que paso", la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta, ella se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

-"Jace me lo conto hoy, me dijo que izzy llego llorando al instituto pero no decía una palabra, solo llego al salón de entrenamiento y empezó a lanzar cuchillos una y otra vez, no hacía falta preguntar por qué".

-"Anda, el está despierto y sé que te necesita, ah y quítale los vendajes por mí, ya está curado, 3 días es más que suficiente" Clary asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de Simon se dio la vuelta hacia Magnus y le dijo -"Oye Lo siento" el vio que estaba apenada y el sabía lo que iba decir -"No te preocupes, ya paso" ella iba decir otra pero el siguió hablando -"Estaré en mi estudio, no me molesten, también dile que se aliste, esta noche empezamos a entrenar".

-" Simon y tú?" Respondió ella, el sonrió -" no exactamente" y con eso se dio vuelta y camino a su estudio.

Luego de que Clary se fuera, había llegado Maia y luego Jourdan buscando a Maia, luego vino Luke junto a Jocelyn y Magnus estaba cansándose de abrir y cerrar la puerta así que puso un hechizo en ella para que se abriera sola, estaba cansado de la gente entrar y salir, si fuera por el estaría solo con presidente miau viendo series melancólicas donde el protagonista siempre se queda con su amor pasara lo que pasara pero por otro lado veía eso como una distracción de todo lo que el quería sentir y la gente le ayudaba a pasar el tiempo. No se había dado cuenta que hora era cuando miro su reloj vio que era las 6 PM -"Ya oscurecerá" se dijo a sí mismo, saco un papel y empezó a escribir un mensaje luego con una chispa que salió de su dedo lo quemo y salió del estudio.

* * *

Le había dicho a Simon que se bañara y vistiera cómodamente para empezar el entrenamiento, cuando Magnus salió de su cuarto, bañado y vestido se quedó mirando a aquel vampiro, tenía puesto un jean oscuro y una camisa claramente consumida por su uso excesivo.

-"Dime que no usaras eso, que mal sentido de la moda tienes", Simon se encogió de hombros.

-"Dijiste que me pusiera algo cómodo y así me siento, que me dices de ti, no parece que estuvieras listo para entrenarme"

-" Créeme" le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa -" Esto es lo más cómodo y a la moda que puede haber para entrenar, pero eso" hizo un gesto con su dedo llevándolo de arriba a abajo hacia la ropa de Simon -" No es ni siquiera digno de llevar puesto para dormir" y con un chasquido de sus dedos la ropa de Simon desapareció transformándose en una versión de la ropa digna para entrenar del Brujo, la cual era un pantalón de tela suave que daba libre movimiento a las piernas y una camiseta sin mangas que hacía notar los músculos de los brazos.

-"Mucho mejor" dijo y una sonrisa cruzaba su cara, el brujo estaba contento al ver a aquel vampiro consternado con lo que había pasado.

-"Que hiciste con mi ropa?" Fue lo que el chico pregunto -"No te preocupes, está en algún lugar ahora", Simon iba a decir algo más noto el brujo pero no lo dijo porque afuera se escuchó un fuerte rugir como de una maquina al encenderse.

-"Que es eso" pregunto simon

-"Eso" dijo Magnus con una sonrisa surcando su cara -"Es tu entrenador Shelley".

-"Simon! S. I. M. O. N", será que alguna vez me llamaras por mi nombre?"

- "Si algún día shon, algún día, pero ahora quédate acá, no salgas hasta que te diga ok?".

* * *

Tocaban a la puerta una y otra vez, Magnus se acercó y al fin la abrió, estaba tardando apropósito sabia claramente cómo hacer disgustar a la persona que estaba detrás, cuando abrió la puerta observo quien estaba esperando, vestía unos jeans negros junto a una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos zapatos de diseñador perfectos, el sentido de la moda de aquel chico había cambiado, pero algo permanecía en el, esa cadena de oro con el dije en forma de cruz que caía sobre cuello, siempre había estado hay desde que lo conoció y Raphael nunca le había explicado por qué no se le quitaba cuando claramente le dañaba ya que las cicatrices donde caía la cruz eran visibles en su piel.

-"Me dejaras pasar o solo me llamaste para quedarte ahí parado viéndome" le dijo el vampiro sacando a Magnus de sus pensamientos.

- "También es bueno verte Santiago, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no vienes a mi casa, ya no recuerdo la última fiesta a la que asististe..."

-"Si fue hace mucho, soy el cabeza del clan de vampiros ahora y como sabrás no tengo tiempo para esas cosas"

-"Eras más divertido antes" le respondió el brujo

-"Y tú no has cambiado ni siquiera un poco mi viejo brujo amigo" y con esto le alargo la mano a Magnus y este la estrecho con una sonrisa.

-"Dime para que me llamaste?, no creo que haiga sido porque querías verme" hablo el vampiro que estaba sentado en el estudio de Magnus, este le había dicho que pasara allí para hablar mejor.

-"Y no puedo ver a un viejo amigo?" Contesto Magnus

-"Deja los juegos Magnus, te conozco y esos mensajes que enviaste sonaban muy urgentes para que estés bromeando ahora, además habla o me iré, tengo una bandada de vampiros que controlar" el vampiro le mostro sus colmillos y Magnus se estremeció un poco antes de hablar.

-"Que aburrido eres... Pero es cierto necesito tu ayuda"

-"Tu mi ayuda?" Dijo Raphael mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su cara -"Que ayuda puede proporcionar un vampiro al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn?"

-"Mucha" contesto Magnus, este observo como la cara pálida del vampiro dejaba caer la sonrisa y se puso serio, antes de que pudiera decir algo Magnus continuo.

-"Tu y yo, tenemos… mmm como decirlo¿?... un conocido en común, vampiro porsuspuesto que necesita nuestra ayuda" inmediatamente Raphael le replico

-"No voy a ayudar a Camille en nada, ella se fue, se convirtió en renegada y ahora quiere mi ayuda¿?" empezó a reír y Magnus lo observo devolviéndole la sonrisa y hablo.

-"No estoy hablando de Camille querido, pero que bueno que la mencionas hay algo que tienes que saber" Magnus observo la confusión en la cara de aquel vampiro tratando de entender lo que le decía, después de un minuto sin hablar el vampiro solo dijo una palabra.

-"NO"

-"No qué?" Dijo el brujo estaba sonriente y el vampiro estaba muy , muy molesto

-"NO" volvió a decir, a ,Magnus le encantaba ver a la gente confundida y aquel vampiro amigo suyo estaba mucho más que eso.

-"Oh Santiago pero ni siquiera he dicho quién es"

-"No voy a ayudar a ese maldito Dayligther!" Le grito Raphael y siguió hablando -"Esa escoria, que repudia a los de su misma especie, que no acepto mi ayuda cuando le di la oportunidad, que vino a mi solamente porque su mami lo echo de su casa, NO, NO LO VOY A AYUDAR".

-"Pero lo harás" respondió Magnus -"Veras, él y tu tienen un enemigo en común"

-"De que hablas" respondió el vampiro Magnus observaba como lucia incluso más confundido de lo que estaba antes.

-"Maureen... la recuerdas?"

-"Claro que la recuerdo, por culpa de ese maldito dayligther ella se convirtió, ahora es una renegada y ha estado matando y ni la clave, ni el praetor lupus la ha encontrado... además como puede ser mi enemiga si es enemiga de alguien es de él, él fue quien la transformo es el quien debería encargarse de ella"

-"Ella asesino a Camille" Magnus lo soltó de un golpe y vio los ojos del vampiro ensancharse en sorpresa mientras seguía hablando -"Maureen quiere ser la jefa del clan y la mato porque pensó que ella todavía lo era, ahora que sabe que no lo es, ira tras de ti y la única razón por lo que está haciendo eso, es porque quiere a ese "Maldito dayligther" como tú lo llamas junto a ella, para estar juntos y hará lo que sea para lograrlo" espero respuesta de Raphael pero viendo que este estaba mudo de la sorpresa continuo -"Así que si lo ayudaras, necesita controlar sus habilidades y tu como su creador tienes el deber de hacerlo, estuvo a punto de morir hace dos días, cuando fue atacado y su instinto de pelea animal lo salvo, así como te salvo a ti hace 50 años, no hay nadie mejor para entrenarlo que tu Santiago" esta vez el vampiro si hablo sonaba más enojado que nunca.

-"NO AYUDARE A ESE IMBECIL" le grito, Magnus vio como sus colmillos salieron de la rabia y el vampiro no hacía nada por tratar de ocultarlos.

-"Es un engendro de la naturaleza, maldigo el día que lo salve, no ha traído nada sino problemas"

-"Es suficiente" le respondió Magnus esta vez parándose de donde estaba y empezó a caminar a la puerta, observaba como el vampiro lo miraba exasperado mientras caminaba y abría la puerta del estudio.

-"Lo ayudaras así como yo hice que Camille te ayudara, recuerda tu promesa, es hora de cobrarla" y lo llamo "Sheldon ven aquí, es hora de que conozcas a tu entrenador personal".

Cuando simon entro Magnus veía como Raphael se retorcía en su lugar sus manos estaban en puño, sus colmillos afuera y no decía ni una sola palabra, Simon tampoco estaba contento su cara estaba seria y pasaba la miraba de Raphael a Magnus y a el brujo todo aquello se le hacía más que hilarante.

-"Bueno dijo ya que se conocen, comencemos a entrenar" con estas palabra ambos Raphael y Simon voltearon a verlo y Magnus les dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, hasta que escucho un CRACK del sonido de un hueso romperse y veía como Simon caía al suelo Muerto.

-"Pero que..." fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Magnus antes de ver a Raphael parado frente al cuerpo inmóvil de Simon, Raphael sonreía feliz por lo que había hecho y cuando hablo sus palabras destilaron toda la rabia que tenía guardada

**-"Lección número uno, siempre espera un ataque****"****.**


End file.
